À fond la caisse
À fond la caisse, in inglese Speed (traducibile come A tutta velocità), è il tredicesimo episodio di Donkey Kong Country TV. Trama A Casa Kong, DK e Candy stanno passando la loro totale giornata libera assieme, senza alcuna interruzione. Purtroppo, sul punto di baciarsi, l'ologramma di Cranky appare e convoca DK alla sua Capanna. Dispiaciuto, DK si scusa con Candy e corre dal nonno. Intanto, al Covo di K. Rool, Re K. Rool sta aspettando impazientemente Klump con il più veloce dei Carrelli Minerari. Krusha ipotizza che abbia scambiato le lancette dell'orologio come fa spesso lui e che per questo è in ritardo, facendo arrabbiare ancora di più Krool, stufo dell'idiozia dei suoi sottoposti. Proprio allora arriva Klump con il carrello e, data la troppa velocità, investe Krusha. Quando si riprende, Krusha si rivolge in maniera forbita a Klump sul fatto che dovrebbe fare attenzione a non rovinare un così importante strumento per il piano del Re. Stupiti, i due Kremlings chiedono cosa sia successo a Krusha, il quale ipotizza che lo scontro con il carrello deve avergli risistemato il cervello e con esso la sua intelligenza, rendendo Krool molto felice. DK raggiunge la capanna di Cranky e... era solo un falso allarme. Dopo che Cranky si scusa, e giustifica il fatto che DK in quanto futuro re di Kongo Bongo è obbligato a sorvegliare il Cristallo del Cocco, l'unico artefatto che può garantirgli il trono, fino al giorno della sua incoronazione. DK comprende, ma un re deve anche mantenere le promesse e corre subito da Candy. Tornando al Covo, Krool enuncia il suo piano al neo-intelligente Krusha e al sempre-stupido Klump: usare il Clone di Candy per attirare DK nel super-veloce Carrello Minerario privo di freni e mentre il gorilla sarà occupato a trovare un modo per scendere, Krool marcerà alla conquista del Cristallo. Krusha pero' non è convinto della riuscita del piano, anzi ipotizza che fallirà come tutti gli altri. Normalmente una cosa del genere avrebbe fatto infuriare Krool, ma rimane calmo, trattandosi d'altronde solo di un ipotesi. Krusha e Klump vanno quindi a sistemare la trappola, ma Krusha aggiunge un tocco personale: una strana lucina intermittente. Subito dopo, sopraggiungono Diddy e Dixie Kong. Temendo che il piano venga rovinato, Klump cerca di spaventare i ragazzi i quali fuggono sul carrello con la presunta Candy. Preoccupato Klump chiede a Krusha cosa riferire al capo e questi risponde che dovrebbe dirgli la verità: che ha rovinato il piano di Krool... ma non il suo. DK, correndo a casa, vede il carrello minerario con a bordo i suoi amici, i quali si sono appena accorti che sono un carrello senza freni e con a bordo un robot. Quando i due Kremlings riferiscono l'accaduto, Krool si domanda come farà a diventare re, ottenendo in risposta una risata da parte di Krusha. La lucina intermittente è in realtà una bomba che funziona in maniera opposta alla nitroglicerina: se il Carrello si fermasse dopo che la bomba è stata scossa per bene... BOOM! Una volta esplicata la sua aggiunta, Krusha spodesta K. Rool e si dirige a prendere il "suo" Cristallo del Cocco. K. Rool si oppone, ma Krusha lo terrorizza con la sua stazza e muscolatura. Intanto, il Carrello, durante una curva, perde il malfunzionante Clone di Candy e i due ragazzi cercano disperatamente un modo per fermare il carrello. Nel frattempo, DK raggiunge Candy, sorpreso che non sia sul carrello, ma non si fa troppe domande, Sul punto di abbracciarsi, l'ologramma di Cranky ri-interrompe la romantica scena, ma stavolta non è un falso allarme. Corso velocemente alla Capanna, DK intima Krusha e Klump di tenere gli artigli lontano dal Cristallo, ma Krusha gli dice che non è saggio sprecare cazzotti su di loro, in quanto Diddy e Dixie si stanno "divertendo" su un velocissimo Carrello Minerario senza freni. Klump inoltre aggiunge il fatto sulla bomba. DK, quindi, si precipita a salvare i suoi amici, non prima di essersi portato dietro il Cristallo del Cocco, l'unica cosa che Krusha non aveva previsto. Raggiunto un binario, DK si mette ad ascoltare le vibrazioni con l'orecchio. Nel mentre, Candy arriva e cerca di cantargliene quattro al ragazzo, ma questi gli racconta tutto e Candy diventa seria. Proprio allora passa il Carrello di Diddy e Dixie, nel quale finisce il Cristallo del Cocco, seguito poi da quello di Krusha e Klump. Trovato un carrello, Candy e DK rincorrono quelli dei loro amici e nemici. Passando per il Covo, Diddy e Dixie si ritrovano Krool a bordo del loro carrello, il quale realizza di essere in pericolo anche lui rivelandolo anche ai due giovani Kong. Durante un altro inseguimento nelle miniere, Dixie e il Cristallo vengono recuperati da DK e Candy, mentre Diddy e Krool si ritrovano in coda agli altri due Kremlings. DK, quindi, idea di passare alla Fabbrica di Barili e prendere "al volo" Diddy. Durante il tragitto, Dixie riesce a dare il Cristallo a Cranky, al volo. Krusha e Klump, separati da Diddy e Krool fanno ritorno al covo e il primo inizia a ideare un piano per recuperare il Cristallo, sbarazzarsi dei Kong, salvare (pietosamente) K. Rool e dominare il mondo, ma proprio allora passano a tutta velocità Krool e Diddy che investono Krusha. Ripresosi, Krusha ritorna l'adorabile imbecille di prima, con disperazione (per il fatto di aver perso l'intelligenza prima di attuare il piano) e gioia (per il ritorno dell'amico) da parte di Klump. I due, quindi, rincorrono il carrello. Intanto, Krool e Diddy si accorgono di stare dirigendo verso la spiaggia... dove i binari finiscono! Sul cielo, allora, compare il Baril-cottero guidato da DK e Candy. I due riescono a prendere Diddy, ma non K. Rool, che decide di andarsene con orgoglio. Il carrello si ferma sulla sabbia e... niente boom... Mentre K. Rool si felicita di essere ritornato con "scemo e più scemo", questi esce dal carrello... il quale esplode pochi secondi dopo, lasciando scioccati tutti. Cala la sera e a Casa Kong, DK cerca di scusarsi con Candy per il fatto che i suoi impegni da futuro re gli impediscano di stare due minuti filati con lei, ma Candy non si lamenta: anzi, sotto sotto gli piace avere una vita movimentata... con lui al suo fianco. Personaggi * Donkey Kong * Candy Kong * Cranky Kong * Re K. Rool * Krusha * Generale Klump * Clone di Candy * Diddy Kong * Dixie Kong * Bluster Kong (citato) Canzoni I Like Evil I like evil... Lovely evil (Amo il Male... il grande Male)'' I like evil so much I could SCREAM!'' (Amo il Male che potrei gridare!)'' There's so much joy in planning my next diabolical scheme!'' (Non c'è tale gioia per il mio perfido piano fare!) Look at all the weak fools not caring an ounce (Guardatevi voi sciocchi a cui a nessuno importa)'' When they least expect it, I'll creep up and pounce!'' (Quando meno lo aspettate in faccia vi sbatto la porta)'' Esatto! Vedi, K. Rool, non c'è da meravigliarsi se nessuno dei tuoi piani ha mai funzionato. ''You must love evil (Devi amare il Male)'' Delicious evil'' (Il delizioso Male)'' My heart is blacker than nightfall and then...'' (Il mio cuore è buio della notte)'' You must be ruthless enough to dislike and deceive all your friends'' (Devi essere così cattivo da prendere i tuoi amici a botte) Look at all the hollow ones sitting on the fence (Guarda a tutti i corvi che stanno su quel ramo)'' Commit yourself to evil, success is so intense!'' (Commettere una cattiveria è la cosa che io amo)'' INTENSE!'' (AMO!) I like evil... (Amo il Male...)'' I like evil...'' (Amo il Male...)'' I LOVE EVIL!!!'' (AMO IL MALE!!!)'' Evil...'' (Male...) Why'd I Have to Fall for a Hero? You're in line to be number one (Sei in lizza per essere il numero uno)'' And everyone's depending on you'' (E tutti contano su di te)'' I must admit it's getting kinda rough'' (Devo ammettere che sei un po' brusco)'' A-waitin' 'round and playing number two'' (Ma io sarò il tuo numero due) I have particular needs (Non ho alcun requisito)'' So why'd I have to fall for a hero?'' (Quindi perché rinunciare ad un eroe?) There ain't nothin' in the world that's free (Non c'è niente al mondo che sia gratis)'' A sacrifice to be all you can be'' (Bisogna sempre qualcosa dare)'' I ain't used to sittin' 'round the tree'' (Non son abituata a correre)'' But he's worth havin', if you know what I mean'' (Ma tu ne vali la pena, mi comprendi?) Sometimes I feel like I'm in the way (A volte mi sento un po' così)'' But I know he's out there savin' the day'' (Ma poi tu arrivi e salvi il dì!) I have particular needs (Non ho alcun requisito)'' So why'd I have to fall for a hero?'' (Quindi perché rinunciare ad un eroe?)'' I'm not so hard to please'' (Non mi manca nulla)'' So why'd I have to fall for a hero?'' (Quindi perché rinunciare ad un eroe?) Hero... Hero... ''(Eroe... Eroe...) So why'd I have to fall for a hero?'' (Quindi perché rinunciare ad un eroe?) Errori * Quando viene fatto scendere il Clone di Candy, la sua capsula è abbassata quando Krool inizia a spiegare il piano, ma quando viene puntata l'inquadratura del clone, la capsula deve ancora finire scendere. * Quando Diddy realizza che non ci sono freni nel carrello, la testa del Clone di Candy è rivolta in avanti invece che dietro, come prima si era voltata. * Per seguire il carrello più veloce dell'isola, Krusha e Klump vanno alla stessa velocità, se non superiore, di quella di Diddy e Dixie, sebbene il peso dei due Kremlings dovrebbe anche rallentarli ulteriormente. Nomi in altre lingue Curiosità * Krusha, come mostrato nel precedente episodio, dimostra di avere il cervello dislocato dopo gli eventi dell'episodio pilota ma in questo episodio non solo il cervello si riposiziona normalmente, ma rende Krusha più malvagio di prima eppure nell'episodio pilota non dimostra tanta cattiveria, può darsi che possa trattarsi del rancore che prova per Krool. * Ad un certo punto, Krusha dice "Se non puoi batterli, unisciti a loro... e poi battili". La stessa frase era stata usata da Mario nella prima stagione de Le avventure di Super Mario. Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Episodi di Donkey Kong Country TV Categoria:Donkey Kong Country TV